


Love and Damaged Hearts

by KatsuMoonn



Category: InvaderZim - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Smut, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuMoonn/pseuds/KatsuMoonn
Summary: Read and enjoy plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzTbh I was listening to MJ when I was making this
Relationships: ZaDr - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Zim and Dib had been friends for 1 and half years after the florpus because the aramada Zim came from said that Zim was a traitor and to be exiled from Irk 

After that Zim had taken 2 weeks off of school and he never came out so Dib had checked on him at the time the door was unlocked 

Dib had walk in and saw that it was really dusty and dirty how had it gotten this bad Zim hated the filth on earth and cleaned his based until it was spotless

Dib had remember that time Zim had gotten mad at him because he had left one tiny piece of dust on his table and they almost fought 

Zim never like being dirty but it was beyond that there was stuff all over the kitchen and the wall were almost torn off 

Dib saw the elevator that Zim had built because he had gotten taller, taller that Dib even and he was 5’9 Zim stood at 6’3 and Dib had gotten mad that day Zim had made fun of him for being shorter that him

Zim was allways taking victory’s he never need he said victory for Zim because he had made every laugh in class with his joke Dib had forgot in by then but Zim was as he said trying to fit in 

After Dib had made it to the floor where Zim was at he saw that there was a big chunk of metal blocking the door there 

Dib was glad he took the ray gun Zim had dropped in there last fight almost a week go when Zim tried to take Dibs telescope again because he needed to see what invader scoodge was doing who ever that was after some time shooting some of the metal out the way 

Dib had been caught off guard to see that gir was impaled on the selling spikes and pieces of metal all threw his mechanical body 

Who could had done that was in Zim, Zi loved that robot and treated like it was his child or something like that 

Dib then saw something glowing purple from in the room Zim was suppose to be in he went in the room and took careful steeps because if this was a explosive he did not want to get blown up today w  
Then as it got darker he turn on the night vision he had on his glass and saw that Zim was just on the ground looking at the ground 

Zim……. Dib said feeling uneasy 

Zim did not move but he did make a motion that he was looking at Dib 

Zim are you ok what happed here and Gir he not ok Dib said being as quiet and calm as possible 

Zim turned his head and looked at Dib with a confused look 

What’s that look man Dib said speaking louder kinda 

What do you mean Gir is not ok Zim said looking at him confused 

Gir has metal and spikes threw him Dib said looking like Zim was not ok 

What that look for Dib Zim said getting up 

Zim you look like shit and your base is trashed what happened 

Zim looked around and his base was trashed and he confused on to why it was 

What did you do to my base Dib Zim said 

Zim are you ok Dib said looking. Concerned for Zim 

Yess Zim is fine why do you ask Zim said still looking around 

Oookk so Your base is trash and Gir is deactive so what happened again Zim Dib said 

Zim look at him confused again but did not say anything 

Zim earth to Zi are you defective or something Dib said snapping his fingers

Right then Zim was back on irk looking at the tallest giving him his verdict 

You are defective Zim and to be banished from irk and to never return ever Red said getting the guarded to take Zim to his ship 

Nooo nooo noooo noooo nooo I am not defective I can still help I can still be useful please My tallest I can be more, better please don’t leave me to die NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Right after Dib shook Zi from his trace and Zim was in his base and he remember what happen after he left irk the Aramada started to attack him and then after he  
Is ship was almost completely unable to kee going he time jumped and came to earth after that he told the computer to disable and smashed everything in his radius and after that he killed Gir and the computers core was destroyed 

Zim are you ok do you know who I am Dib said concerned and confused 

Zim look at Dib and got up pushing Dib to leave but Dib was going to get his answers so he took Zims hands off him 

Dib you have to leave I do not want you here this is my home and you will go Now Zi said starting to getting annoyed 

Not until I get some answers you leave for 2 weeks and I come back to your base broken and bleeding and I see you broken and bleeding you scared me man what happen Dib said putting his hand on Zim shoulder

Zim took it off and look at Dib to see if he had any reaction of trying to trick Zim 

Ok I will tell but after you will leave Zim's base ok 

Deal Spaceboy Dib said wanting for Zim to start 

After that he told Dib that he was never on a real mission and it was a lie and the first part of it was to seed the little irk into the darkness of space to die put he found earth and began to try and take it over but he was was being used for the tallest amusement and never was a real invader so they sent him to judementia and he was claimed as defective and now was exiled from irk 

After zi had told him all of it Dib had and option for Zim one try and still take over and they keep fighting or They can be friends and build back Zim's base and everything in it and Dib being the rich boi he was he had the money to by the parts sometimes they went to space to get parts and Zim kept Dib was a collar which annoyed Dib after a while he didn’t mind it so much then Zim took it off and said that Dib has been well train to not walk off 

Then Dib stayed over at Zim's house more and they fixed Gir and the computer now it was nicer and never talked back they called him Gim because Zim said so 

After A few months they started to hang out least and Dib stoped coming over Zim was content at first then became concerned 

After a month Dib came over wearing a hoodie and smelled bad really bad Zim didn’t say anything because this happened before because he was caught on school or his paranormal stuff 

But after awhile in became more and Zims antenna started to pick up hints of blood but Zim push it aside but it got stronger everything Dib came over on time Dib had fallen asleep on Zim after they watch a moved and Zim was so close and could clearly smell the blood and went for Dib’s sleeve and saw something he never thought he would see 

Dib’s arms was covered with cuts and burn of all healing stages Zim Went Wide eyed and put the human sleeves down before he woke up but Zimbut his Anteena closer to Dib and smelled wood chips and thought that he went to the park to do these things 

Dib had left before it was dark and Zim thought he would follow this time because he need to know what was going to his human 

Dib was in the abandoned park and then he went into the woods it took half an hour until Dib was in a clearing and it was pitch black outside 

Dib sat on the big rock and the he looked up and started to scream as loud as he heard Dib yell it hurt Zim ear and he was made to not be damage by sound attacks 

Then Dib started to say things when he was screaming Zim listened in to here was he was saying 

WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO LOVES SOMEONE BUT HE CANT LOVE ME BACK WHY CANT I HAVE THE LIFE I WANT WHY CANT I HAVE A LOVING FAMILY I JUST WANT PEACE IN MY LIFE I JUST WANT TO BE WANTED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh…….hhhhhh.hhh.hhhh.hhh.hh.h Dib had stopped screaming and said something Zim almost didn’t catch 

Zim I’m sorry but I love you Dib said in a whisper because his voice was dead so he could not really speak

Zim went wide eyed when had this happen how had Zim not noticed and he probably never would if he did not come here now he will leave and go back to his base for now until he heard a bottle that Dib had and Zim almost went into the clearing to knock the cyanide bottle out of Dib’s hand but before he could Dib threw it in the river next to the clearing and got up to leave Zim saw this but he left early so Dib didn’t see him 

Next Day 

Zim was going to ask Dib if he was ok or something like that but he was scared that Dib was going to be mad at is Eavesdropping so he had what a couple of days to ask 

It was winter and Dib had been coming over to sleep there Zim had made a sleeping nest for Dib because he stayed more but after the change in him he hardly ever used it 

When Zim saw him that week he looked at Dibs face and he looked tired and his skin had lost the kinda red he had and gone to a pale 

When Zim was working on the mask that Dib could wear when they went to space for stuff for Zim’s base the computer had said that something was wrong with Dib 

Zim went to his room and heard screaming when he was down the hallway after he told the computer to unlock the door he was greeted to a sight of a eyes closed Dib up in a ball hugging what was close to him a his face was contorted in to a pained expression 

Zim was going to wake him up but Dib had said something but he never moved so Zi kept listening 

Please I’m sorry I don’t wanna go back I just like the paranormal I never wanted to please don’t send me there not again 

I will study real science I will make you proud of me Dad just not the ward again please, Tomy why do I have to give you money this week I thought I was next week what no I’ll give you the money please what coughs stopped I’ll pay you I have money just take it 

Zim was hearing everything that happened while Zim was not there the bullies the Parent unit saying the same thing over again you nothing without you money 

Zim was mad and he was going to get some answer on why Dib never looked happy why he was hurting himself why he never talked to him he wanted all answer, answered now he shook Dib awake and he jumped and took a second to look around 

Hi Zim did you need something Dib said relaxing because he knew he was safe with Zim 

Yes Dib I do need something from you Zim said looking into Dibs tired and cold eyes 

Yes what is it Dib said waiting for Zim’s answer 

Is your father unit hurting you and are you getting beaten up at school Zim said concerned 

Dib didn’t say anything knowing that he could not lie in his health so he sigh and said yes to Zim

Why have you not said anything Dib Zim said touching Dib’s leg 

Dib took Zim’s hand off in a instant because he hated people to touch him because of what he was doing to himself 

I don’t think you would get it Zim I know we are friends now but I don’t think you understand thing about my family and stuff at school Dib said 

You can help me understand Zim said 

I don’t know Dib said trying to get up and walk away but his legs never moved just stayed still 

How about if you lived with me and Gir Zim said smiling at the light he saw in Dib’s eyes and Dib went wide eyed because he did not know what to say 

Zim I couldn’t we I can’t thanks for the offer though Dib said putting his head down 

Zim put his hand on Dib shoulder It’s ok you can live with me Zim said looking at Dib 

Zim I know you have seen the things I have done to myself and how tired I am and how smelly I smell so I don’t know if I will be able to keep those standards when I live with you Dib said 

I know how about this I can help you get on track to the peak of full health and I will be around you more when we are at school ok Zim said with his chest puffed out 

Ok Dib said relaxing and falling asleep because he had not slept in 4 days 

After some months of moving in Dib had everything he needed and Zim would help with Dibs health starting today 

When Zim had woken up to his alarm set for when school was an hour early so he they would not be late 

When he went into a Dib’s room to wake him up he saw that Dib was awake in clothes but he smelled really bad 

Dib you have new clothes on but you did not even bath Zim said 

Oh I forgot about that I will do it when we get back Dib said lazily walking to the door Zim was standing in 

Zim stopped him short and look at him and then dragged him to the shower because Zim was on Dib duty and he was going to do it right 

After the shower Dib smelled way better then the days earlier so they walk to school and the first thing Dib did was walk away from Zim which hurt Zim I little 

But after they spent a normal early afternoon together Dib had walk to the bathroom he did not comeback so Zim went to check on him then he heard Tomy’s voice for the bathroom and they were talking to Dib 

So did is Zim you boyfriend or something you been around him all day following him like a puppy tomy said as him friends laughed with them 

No he’s not now what do you want Tomy Dib said 

I want my money Dib and now before we have to put or hands on you remember what happen last time Dib Tomy said smiling

Zim did not know what there talking about but kept listening


	2. Chapter 2

Tomy I don’t have it today just let me get you it tomorrow Dib said sounding like he was shaking 

Sorry Dib that ain’t going to cut it today then Tomy snapped his fingers and they held Dib by the arms 

Please not again I’ll give you the money please Dib said trying to get out of his hold 

Your begging already good now let’s get started he start taking off Dibs shirt and touching his belly and chest 

Dib you have a nice body let’s put it to good use you useless piece of crap then start to unbuckle Dib pants belt then Tomy was on the floor knocked out cold 

Dib had his eyes close then the people let him go and Dib look at a knocked out Tomy and Tomy’s friends running away and he saw that Zim was standing there mad and his fist dark green from punching 

Zim what are you doing here Dib said grabbing his shirt and putting it on 

Dib you never came back so I thought something happened and when I do find you they tired to take you body Zim said looking hurt that Dib lost the will of fight he used to have 

I’m sorry you have to see that Dib said walk to the door then Zim got in his way 

Zim had grabbed Dib arm and dragged him out of school Zim took Dins keys to his car and they got in and started Driving Dib did not know where but by the time they got there it was night 

Zim why did you take me here Dib said now kinda uncomfortable that they were alone 

Zim got out the car and took Dib with him they went up a hill and Whem they got to the top Dib was breath taken they were on a hill where fireflies light up everything there and the floor had pink rose petals everywhere Zim took Dib had and they made it to the rock and they sat down 

Dib stink can you tell why you look so sad I want to make you fell better Zim said milling at Dib 

Dib didn’t know how he would tell this story but he did anyway how his dad wanted him to go to the university and study real science and forget out his paranormal stuff he then said that Tomy had taken him and they did not do anything big the first I’ve just took of Dibs clothes and humiliated him 

Zim was sad to here all this because he never thought that people would hurt him this bad before 

Zim took Dibs arm and then he pulled Dib on to the rose petals they rolled around on each other laugh and playing this was the first time Zim had seen Dib smile and he never wanted to see such misery on Dibs face ever again 

Zi knew he cared for Dib a lot then anyone ever had in his human life but something felt right about this moment they had 

Zim was on top of Dib and they were both panting heavy Zim look down a Dib and put his head closer to Dib so there faces were almost touching 

Dib was looking at Zim and they stared at each other for a while but Dib was the one to break the clients first

Uhh Zim Dib said looking away face red and he embarrassed and he did not want Zim to see 

Zim was so close to the point where he could see Dibs face red and his breathing had quickened 

You like Zim don’t you Dib Zim said getting closer 

Dib didn’t look at Zim just looked his way

You not denying it so how about you kiss Zim Zim said with a smug smile

What I couldn’t do that Dib said face tilting into sadness 

Zim did not know why he had that look on his face but he wanted to wipe it off Zim grabbed Dib cheek and asked what’s wrong Dib I just want to make you happy because I I he was cut short with Dib’s hand covering his mouth

It’s ok Zim you don’t need to force yourself to be with me I’m fine on my own and I have not earn the privilege to be with you, you should have someone stronger not broken like me even if I do like you I will never come true because you are meant to have someone great someone better than me Dib getting up and sitting on the rock looking as he was about to cry

Zim knew what he wanted and he knew he wanted Dib so he went for it 

Dib I love you and you can not change that Zim said looking at Dib grabbing his shirt 

But I’m to broken why would you love someone like me Dib said looking at Zim tears streaming down his face 

Because I get to love you take care of you I like you broken because I get to put you back together make you better Zim went up to Dib and kissed him no sigh of using him no sigh of lust it was just love that’s all Dib felt and he melted because this was the first time someone loved him 

Zim softly Kept kissing Dib until he was panting and unable to sit up straight which Zim caught him before he hit the floor 

Zim say down next to Dib knowing that Dib had been smiling so bright because he got something he wanted all this time month years of waiting had finally stopped and Zim felt the same way 

Zim and Dib went back to there home and they watch a movie cuddled up in each other’s arms Dib felt asleep and there was no nightmare this time he woke up normal and he was still tired because he never got the right amount of sleep so it was biting him in the ass

They went to school the next day and Dib hadn’t left Zim’s side because he would just get hurt worse by those jerks 

Zim was apart of a group called the fallen angle they would hang on the roof of the school and do whatever Zim never enjoyed drinking or smoking so he didn’t but he was still the leader of the little gang every fear Zim in the school and so many people had gotten there shit knock out just for touching Zim but Zim did it all the time Zim laid on Dib when they were on the roof people kept questioning on relationship but Zim just told them to mind there business 

Most people kept to them selfs when Zim told them something but Zita kept trying to get an answer not matter how many threats Zim sent her so when they went to the roof on Saturday 

Hey Zim Zita said running over to them 

What do you want are you still trying to get answer out of me Zim said rolling his fake eyes

Zim come on you guys are always together just answer and we will be down with this what do you say Zita smiled at them 

Uhhh fine come here Zim said and Zita was in up close to Zim as they whispered 

Uhh Dib Zim said looking over at Dib on his phone with his head phone in 

Dib earth to Dib he said snapping his finger and Dib took them off and looked at Zim 

Yess Zimmy he said smiling 

Zim grabbed Dibs shirt and they interlock there lips and Zim pressed a little harder knowing that Dib would melt soon 

After 2 minutes of making out Dib’s mind was far to gone and Zim pushed back and they both just watch a Dib was panting and looking nowhere but Zim 

Wow that worked he’s gone ok how did you do that to a guy that never seems to relax Zita said snapping her fingers in front of Dib 

To be honest he does this everytime and I enjoy that he only looks at me So Zita you have you answer Now go Zim said making a shu hand motion 

Ok ok thanks for the info Zita said going back to her friend group on the other side of the roof Zim just spoke in a quiet voice and Dib had come back and was kinda annoyed that Zim Dib that so with his blush on his face he put his head phones back on and kept listening to music until the bell rang and they went to class 

A couple months latter and Zim was chilling on his couch and Dib was laying on him sleep 

When Dib was sleep Zim just let him and what he did was play with Dib’s hair and after a few Zim would sleep with him 

But Zim had been thinking about how there relationship was going they have not done mating rituals yet and that’s what irken do but Dib had never mentioned it to him but he want to really badly do that with Dib but Zim didn’t know how to ask a question like that 

But god was probably on his side because as he was thinking this Dib had been so Zim thought he was awake but after awhile Zim had guessed that he was moving in his sleep but there was something off Dib had been moving weirdly 

Then Zim realized that Dib was grinding on him and Zim was blushing really hard he was thinking on taking advantage in the situation but he would not want to do this to Dib while he was not aware of it 

So he shook Dib until he was awake 

Huh oh Hey Zim how long was I out for Dib said rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock they had on above the Tv 

Uh for a couple hours Zim said picking Dib up and taking him to there sleeping nest 

He had laid Dib down and he was now holding Dib so that they were in a circle put Zim was wrapping his body around Dib 

After a couple minutes he then felt something from behind and it was moving and Dib knew what it was by the way it move and wiggle for something 

Zim Did said 

Yes Dibby Zim said eyes closed

Do you want to have intercourse Dib said 

Zim went wide eyed and he was really caught off guard so he Didn’t have an answer and just stared at the back of Dib head 

Dib turned and looked at Zim cupping his hand in his face and Zim was running against it 

I don’t want to put too much on you Dibby so it this really what you Zim said 

Well we can uhh Dib was blushing trying to say the word Umm can we rub them together and then on their day we can go further 

Ok Zim said rolling them so Zim was on top on Dib looking down at him 

Dib was blushing still so he was looking away and Zim grabbed his face gently and pulled it to look at him 

You can look at me Dib we’re together and you mine let me have you like this only me ok Zim kissing Dib who instantly melting 

Zim still went slowly he rubbed Dib’s hip and thigh and he got whine because in this state he was really sensitive 

He then pulled Dib’s pants and underwear and Dib lifted to let Zim take them off and Dib was bare with only his shirt on 

Zim them rub Dib’s length and Dib moan into Zim’s mouth and he let it happen Dib moan and groaned until he grabbed the length and stroked it and Dib closed his eyes tighter and thrusted forward moaning Zim was tired of this foreplay so he took of his pants and then Zim’s dripping went length was out and he wrapped it around Dib and Zim started to move it in a stroking pattern which got sweet noises coming out of Dib 

After Zim had started groaning and moved faster Dib was whining and moaning Zim’s name as Zim kept kissing Dib harder and after 15 minutes They both orgasimed and they laid on each other panting 

That was fun Dib said with a smiling face Zim enjoyed 

Sorry you got dirty Dib said 

It’s ok and I don’t fell like taking a shower so let’s go to sleep ok My Dib Zim said running his cheek

Ok Dib said turning over 

They slept the same way and woke up taking a shower together 

Are all the preparations ready 

Yess My tallest 

Good now prepare the transmission to earth 

Yes My Tallest 

Zim you will pay the brains may have let you off easy but I won’t 

Miyuki and Spork your death’s will not got unpunished 

Red what are you taking about over there come lay and eat with me Purple said eating donuts

Ok purple I’m coming Red said walking over and sitting 

Send it to earth and ready a transmission in 12 hours Red said eating a churro 

Yes My tallest a drone said walking away 

Zim and Dib were at home making a cake for Zim’s birthday and Dib was icing it was when the computer said that there was a package from irk coming which Zim said what and why to because he hadn’t gotten supplies from irk in 4-5 earth rotation 

When the package arrived it was a red and black pak same as Zim’s but Zim didn’t know why they sent one so he had 

Zim was upstairs getting ready for his supply run and Dib was going to stay here and prepare for when he got back

Zim had left the pak box in the living after doing some pak data cheek and the pak was clean no data no system data nothing just a pak but something bothered Zim when he 

Has the package been sent Red said in his throne chair 

Yes My tallest 

Ok sent a transmission to earth Red said smiling

Zim was just outside the earth and reading his coordinates and ready his ship for the trip when he got a transmission from irk and Zim went wide eyed wondering why he had gotten but answered anyway

Hello Zim Red said smiling 

Red and what do you want Zim said 

Is that how you should talk to you Tallest Red said 

Nobody is my Tallest so I don’t what you going on about Red Zim said with Venom in his voice 

Back on Earth Dib had been chilling on the couch watching paranormal shows he loved after an hour of watching he was going to get a irken soda but tripped on a box 

What the hell is this Dib said looking at the box and he set it on the table and opened it 

A pak is this Zim no he had it on when he was leaving so who’s is this I kinda want to know what I would look like if I had a pak Dib went to the bathroom and used the magnetic gun to put it on his back but when he looked in the mirror it start glowing 

What hell is this thing glowing Dib said as he deactivated the magnetic gun and look at the pak closer 

Zim did you get the Pak I sent you Red said 

Yessss and why did you send one Zim said confused on to why you he had been smiling 

When you cheeked the pak did you see the pak’s name log and setting added to it Red said smiling brighter


End file.
